Childhood Friends
by Axel Chance
Summary: What happens when Naegi and Kirigiri meets in their childhood day plus an additional friend named Takashi Lyric. Hope you enjoy this nice friendship series where they do many things.
1. They Meet

Childhood friends  
Naegi: Mom the ice cream truck is here. Can I go buy some ice cream.  
Naegi's mom: Sure son here some money.  
Naegi took the money and thanked her. He rushed outside and went to the ice cream truck. He was the only one there and and asked for his favorite ice cream  
Naegi: One chocolate ice cream please sir.  
Ice cream man: Sure kiddo. Here you go. That will be $1.  
Naegi gave him the money and wave him goodbye as he drove off. As Naegi walked back to his house with his ice cream, he saw a truck that says "moving in" across the street from where he lives. Naegi stayed outside of his house and saw a white haired woman and a purple haired man. He then saw a little girl with silver hair came out the truck with a book in her hand. Naegi adored the little girl but went inside after seeing the new family move in.  
Naegi: Mom. We have new neighbors across from us.  
Naegi's mom: Yes I see honey. Its great to see them. You can go see them tomorrow. Naegi:ok mom  
Naegi sped to his room and went fast asleep and then the next day its school and Monday. Naegi got up and went to primary school. He got to class and he was barely on time. It was one minute to spare and he was pretty lucky. He sat next to his friend Takashi Lyric.  
Lyric: Naegi bro. You're almost late again man.  
Naegi: Sorry I couldn't sleep well last night.  
Lyric: Let me guess. You had a nightmare and pee in your pants again. Naegi your in 5th grade.  
Naegi blushed in embarrassment but objected to his pee troubles  
Naegi: no you're wrong and that's a secret. Anyways I had a new neighbor.  
Lyric: cool. Did the neighbor have children.  
Naegi: Yep but only one. I didn't meet them in person but all I know is that the child is a girl and has silver hair.  
Lyric: Stalker much bro?  
Naegi: No you idiot!  
Naegi gave Lyric a light friend punch but the bell rang and class was starting.  
Lyric: Well class is starting so we'll continue this conversation later.  
Naegi: Yea sure.  
The teacher came in the room and announced the class is having a new student.  
Lyric: Oh boy I wonder who its going to be!  
Naegi: Me too. We haven't had a new student in a long time.  
Teacher: Our new friend coming to this class is Kyoko Kirigiri. Please be nice to her have her accepted.  
Then a silver haired girl walked into class going up to the teachers desk. She introduced herself with a straight face. Like emotionless  
Kirigiri: Its nice to meet you people.  
Lyric: Naegi by silver haired girl. You don't mean her right?  
Naegi: Yep thats her. Its the one living across the street from my house.  
Teacher: Ok lets find you a seat. Oh there's a seat right next to Naegi in the back. Naegi can you raise your hand so you can show her where you are.  
Naegi: Yes ma'am  
Naegi raised his hand up in the air showing her where he is.  
Kirigiri walked to her seat and sat down without a word.  
Naegi(whoa she looks scary but she's is pretty cute.)  
Kirigiri notice him and  
Kirigiri: What is it?  
Naegi snapped himself together and said  
Naegi: I'm Makoto Naegi. Its nice to meet you.  
Kirigiri: Oh, well nice to meet you as well.  
Fast forward to lunch  
It was lunch time and Lyric looks like he can pass out at anytime after hearing these lectures.  
Lyric: Oh thank god its finally over. A for more minutes and I'm about to die.  
Naegi: well you got three more hours so good luck.  
Lyric: How are you surviving.  
Naegi: I don't know. My grades are average. Well its lunch time so watcha got there.  
Lyric: hehe. Well today my awesome mom made me a awesome sandwich like always. It always taste great. What did you got Naegi-kun  
Naegi: Well last night we had burgers and fries and mom packed me some leftovers.  
Lyric: Hehe. We sure are lucky to have awesome moms to pack us lunch.  
Naegi laughed with his friend Lyric and than there was a crowd around Kirigiri.  
Girl 1: Do you like magazines because I think we could-  
Kirigiri:Not interested  
Girl 2: Hey what do you like to do?  
Kirigiri: Not telling  
Boy 1: Please go on a date with me?  
Kirigiri: eww no  
Boy 2:Do you like playing video games?  
Kirigiri: No its dumb  
Girl 3: wanna join the softball team?  
Kirigiri: No sports are too tiring.  
Lyric and Naegi watch more of Kirigiri's Q&A and see more rejections.  
Lyric: Quite the shut-in is she?  
Naegi:give her a chance. She must be shy.  
Lyric: Seeing all these rejections. I think not.  
Naegi: Well... I got nothing *slams head on his desk*  
Lyric: Haha well enough chit-chat bro. C'mon lets eat.

Well that's the end of Chapter one on Naegi and Friends. Takashi Lyric is a character I made up for this. I might make Chapter 2 soon so Axel Chance signing off


	2. After Lunch Session

Lyric:Well enough chit-chat. Lets eat!  
Naegi: Yeah!  
Naegi and Lyric ate their lunch and became full.  
Lyric:Man. I ate to my limit. You?  
Naegi:Yea *slouching and tapping his belly from his food*  
Naegi then look to his right but finds out Kirigiri is gone. Naegi: Hey Lyric-kun. Have you seen Kirigiri?  
Lyric: *scratches his head* nope why? You wanna stalk her again?  
Naegi: *points finger* No! You got that wrong! I'm just...curious. *blushes*  
Lyric: hmmm. Well than.*gets up* Lets go find her ourselves.  
Naegi:ok The two boys left the classroom and searched for her. It took them 10 minutes to find her. But Kirigiri is kinda in a sticky situation. Naegi and Lyric stop with their legs shaking. Kirigiri was almost in a fight with Dennis Green. The toughest kid in school since 1st grade. Maybe what cause Naegi to pee his pants still.  
Naegi: Achoo Green: Hey you little scamp. Apologize at once right now.  
Kirigiri: No. You apologize first. You bumped into me. Green: No you idiot. You started it. You apologize.  
Kirigiri: No. I am not moving until you apologize.  
Green: Look. I'm not sure who you're talking to but I'm the toughest around here so better keep your mouth shut or else!  
Kirigiri: Or else what? Fatty!  
Lyric: Naegi! Bro! We have to bail it before he see us.  
Naegi: But what about Kirigiri?  
Lyric: Dude did you not hear her. She just kiss her life goodbye. No safe zone buddy! We gotta go now!  
Lyric grabbed on Naegi's arm and pulled him away from the scene and went back to the classroom.  
Lyric: *breaths heavily* That was too close!  
Naegi had said nothing. He couldn't believe what he saw. He's worried about Kirigiri. He hopes that she's okay.  
Ding-dong Lyric:Naegi-kun. Class is starting. Kirigiri is fine. Trust me.  
Naegi: But what about you said earlier. You said she-  
Lyric: Naegi-kun relax. *Pats arm on his shoulder* She is just fine. Trust me. If anything happens I'll buy you an ice cream.  
Naegi: Chocolate?  
Lyric:*rolls eyes and than sighs.* Yes Naegi-kun. Chocolate ice cream. Naegi: Yay!  
Lyric:(that was easy)  
Ding-dong Lyric: Well thats the late bell looks like-

Then the door opens. It was Kirigiri. The girl herself. She was alive with no scratches or anything like nothing happened at all.  
Lyric: See Naegi. She's just fine.  
Naegi: Yea I guess so. Wait. Where's Green? Isn't he also in our class.?  
Teacher: Ok looks like everybody here.  
Green won't be joining our afternoon classes with alot of broken teeth and bruises. Naegi and Lyric: WHAAAT!  
Teacher: Could you two keep it down. Class is about to begin. Naegi and Lyric: Sorry sensei Naegi and Lyric were both surprised about on how Green is in the nurse's office with broken teeth and bruises. After School Lyric: Thank god class is over! *pumps fist in the air*  
Naegi:You said it pal. *joins in with Lyric*  
Kirigiri looks at them with a glare and walk over to them. Kirigiri: You two. We all need talk.  
Naegi and Lyric: Eh?  
Kirigiri: If my suspicions was correct. You saw what happened earlier did you?  
Kirigiri was glaring at them. Lyric was so scared that Lyric looked like he might pee his pants like Naegi. Naegi: What are you talking about?  
Kirigiri: You're obviously lying. Look at yourself. You're shaking.  
Naegi:(Oh no. I don't wanna end up like Green)  
Lyric: So what if we said we did?  
Kirigiri: Then I was gonna ask you any questions on this Dennis Green. The so-called most"toughest guy in the school"  
Naegi: He is!  
Lyric: Yea. Naegi is right. Plus didn't you broke his teeth or something. Kirigiri: So you did saw.  
Lyric: oops. Cats out the bag.  
Naegi: But we didn't see the fight. We only saw you talk.  
Kirigiri:...Ok but say no word about this. You got it.  
Naegi and Lyric: yes ma'am.  
Kirigiri: Hmph well. I'll be taking my leave. Kirigiri left the room and the room was filled with silence. Lyric: Geez what's her problem.  
Naegi: I guess she doesn't want us to tell on someone.  
Lyric: Yea well. I still can't believe like her knocked out Green. Naegi: I know its hard to believe. Lyric: Well. I guess that's enough shenanigans for one day. Well Naegi-kun. I'll see you tomorrow. Naegi: Sure. I guess. See ya than.  
Naegi and Lyric waved each other good-bye and part ways.  
Naegi packed his stuff up and was the last to leave the classroom. Before he leave. He saw a familiar book that was on Kirigiri's desk. It was the book that he saw when Kirigiri was moving in. Naegi took a quick look at her book and it was a mystery book. Naegi: Sherlock Holmes huh? Didn't thought she was into those books. I should probably return it to her. Than maybe we can be friends.  
Naegi grabbed the book and left the classroom and left the school. He than found Kirigiri walking around the school yard and she looked worried.  
Kirigiri: Oh where is it. I'm almost done with that book. Argh. Why did this have to happen on my first day.  
Naegi saw her and remember the book he saw in class.  
Naegi:(maybe she is looking for her book.)  
Naegi: umm..Kirigiri. What are you doing?  
Kirigiri saw him and had a surprised look on his face but changed it emotionless. Naegi thought it looked cute when she saw her surprised face.  
Kirigiri: Oh nothing. What are you doing?  
Naegi: I was just walking home from school and than I just found you. You looked like you're worried about something.  
Kirigiri:Oh its really nothing. Well I'll just get going.  
Naegi: Wait. I think I have what you're looking for.  
Naegi took out the book he found and present it to her.  
Naegi: is this what you're looking for?  
Kirigiri looked happy and relieved, but she changed it emotionless quickly. Kirigiri:umm...thank you.  
Kirigiri said it in a low tone Naegi heard her and thought it was his chance.  
Naegi:Hey Kirigiri. Wanna walk home together. Kirigiri:...Fine.

YAY! CHAPTER 2 is done. I hope you love this story so far so be sure to see many more of this and I hope you enjoy. Feel free to support me and correct my mistakes. Axel Chance signing off.


	3. We Can be Friends

Naegi and Kirigiri are walking home together and then Kirigiri ask Naegi a question.

Kirigiri:um...how far is your house exactly?

Naegi:eh? You didn't know. I live across the street from your house.

Kirigiri had a surprised face and realized something.

Kirigiri:So that's how you know the book was mine.

Naegi:Yep. I saw you leaving the truck with a book in

your hand so I saw it in class and remembered it was yours.

Kirigiri gave a smirk on her face.

Kirigiri: Looks like I'm lucky.

Naegi:Yea. So You really like Sherlock Homles huh?

Kirigiri: Yep.*Smiles* He one of the greatest detectives I know. I just admire him.

Kirigiri realized she smiled in front of her friend and changed emotionless. Naegi was puzzled. Why did she

put away that smile.

Naegi:Why did you cover up your smile Kirigiri?

Kirigiri glared at him and Naegi frozed. She walked closer to him and whisper into his ear.

Kirigiri:You tell nobody I smiled! You got that!

Naegi got scared and soluted with his hand on his forehead.

Naegi: Yes ma'am!

Kirigiri:Good.

5 Minutes later, Naegi and Kirigiri walked and arrived at home. Naegi walked Kirigiri

to her house.

Kirigiri:Well..this is my stop I guess.

Naegi: Ok. Well I guess I'll see you seem like a cool friend and all.

Kirigiri was shocked.

Kirigiri: What did you just called me?

Naegi was surprised when he heard her said that.

Naegi: *Scraches head* a friend. Is there something wrong?

Kirigiri grab her wrist and breathes.

Kirigiri:Nobody have ever called me that before.

Naegi was surprised. He thought she had lots of friends in her previous school. Was she lonely?

Naegi:Wait, so you didn't have any friends.

Kirigiri:I just never stood out to the crowd. I never gotton a friend before.*blushes* I don't think

you would want me as a friend anyway. I'll just be a nuisance like always. Just like always...well I'll be going

inside now.

Then a second later Kirigiri felt something on her arm and it was Naegi grabbing on her.

Naegi:No! You got that wrong! I always wanted you as a friend. Plus we can do all kinds of thing and I bet Lyric-kun

will accept you too. I don't think you were a nuisance at all. To me, you were a hero taking out the big meanie, fatty mcgreen!

Kirigiri was surprised and didn't know what to say but before she could say a word she felt Naegi putting his arms around her.

Naegi:Kirigiri-chan. Please, let me be your friend in your life.

Naegi was crying down with tears flowing like rain but then Kirigiri replied back.

Kirigiri:Naegi-kun you are something else but I must admit your pretty stubburn to to make me your friend.

Naegi:Does this mean?

Kirigiri: Yes Naegi-kun. You can be my friend.

Naegi wiped his tears from his face and thanked Kirigiri.

Naegi: Well Kirigiri-chan. I'm guess I'll see you tomorrow,right?

Kirigiri: Y-yes, I g-guess so N-Naegi-kun.

Kirigiri was blushing and waved Naegi goodbye.

Naegi arrived to his house shortly where he was greeted by his father. His father was sitting in

the living room and reading a newspaper.

Naegi's Father:Heya 's school?

Naegi rushed to his dad and gave him a big hug.

Naegi: It was great dad. I also met a new friend today. She was pretty cool.

Naegi's father patted his hand on his son's head.

Naegi's father: that's great son. Dinner's starting soon. Get ready alright.

Naegi: Ok


End file.
